What Happens At Duel Academy
by Kanna-Chan
Summary: A new Slifer Red girl discovers a terrible secret at Duel Academy, a secret that will turn her would upside down.Rated M for later chapters.


What happens at Duel Academy…

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's spin-offs and I never will.

Chapter One: Arrival at Duel Academy

It was a beautiful day. The breeze was balmy and the sea blue as turquoise as a ship sailed along briskly. A young girl stood on the deck, silver hair blowing in the breeze, blue eyes shining. Taking a deep breath, she thought she would explode with happiness. She was finally going to Duel Academy! How many years had she dreamed of this? Too many, but yet here she was, on her way to the best Duelist school in the world. True, she would be in Slifer Red (due to the fact she failed the written exam ^^;) but she felt confident she would soon prove herself as a duelist and move up.

Soon, she could see the outline of Duel Academy Island in the distance, seemingly beckoning her. A voice came over the intercom. {Students, we are now approaching Duel Academy Island. Please gather your things and come on deck. We'll be docking in half an hour.} Clutching her suitcase and the beautiful custom Duel Disk Grandpa bought her for her fourteenth birthday, she waited patiently, daydreaming of the day she would graduate and enter the Pro League.

After what seemed like forever, the ship finally came to a halt. The girl stepped off the ship with her fellow classmates and looking around, suddenly realized how big the place was. Suddenly a little timid, she shyly followed her fellow classmates, who seemed as nervous as she was. The entered a large building, which she assumed was the main school building and waited uncertainly in the lobby.

As she clung to her suitcase, someone accidentally bumped in to her, making her drop her suitcase, but luckily, she held on to her Duel Disk. "S-sorry! " A hand reached down and picked up her suitcase. She looked into the face of the voice's owner, a pretty dark skinned girl with golden eyes and pink cheeks. She smiled at her. "It's okay. My name is Lyra by the way, what's yours?" The girl smiled back and replied " I'm Kalli, and I'm in Slifer Red. "Hey, that's great! I'm in Slifer Red too!" Kalli said "Maybe we'll be roommates. I think me, you, and this one other girl are the only ones in Slifer Red this year."

Suddenly, a man's voice interrupted them. "Welcome to Duel Academy, new students. I am Chancellor Sheppard. I'm sure you will all have a pleasant experience here. Please make your way to your dorms and make sure you attend your dorm's welcoming dinner." The two girls picked up their luggage, but suddenly,

heard a derisive laugh. "Oh look, we got some more Slifer Sluts this year!" Cheeks flaming, Lyra and Kalli whirled around angrily. There were two Obelisk Blue girls standing behind them. One was a pretty blonde with short hair and cold eyes and a brunette with shoulder length hair a green cat eyes. They were wearing a different variation of the Obelisk uniform, leaving their bellies bare and showing off a lot of cleavage.

"You are hardly the ones to call us sluts. You two are dressed as if you just come out of a whore house!" Lyra retaliated. The brunette's eyes widened and her face flushed an ugly red. "What! How dare you Slifer Slime talk to us that way!" The blonde held out her hand calmly in front of her companion. "Now now Tori, you know we can't fight out here, do you want detention?" The one called Tori nodded sulkily, eyeing Lyra with pure malice. Turning to the Slifer girls, the blonde eyed them with disdain, and continued, "you two will learn soon enough how things work around here." Signaling to her companion, the two Obelisk girls walked off, but Tori, with a smirk on her face, told them " You better be glad Kayla saved your hides this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" So saying, they strutted off. Cheeks still flushed with anger, Lyra asked, " Let's go find our dorm. And if they even try anything, I'll rearrange their ugly faces." "Which would only be an improvement, ne? Kalli responded and both girls broke into giggles. And the two girls headed for their dorm, Lyra knowing that somehow, things would be alright.


End file.
